


No Hidden Catch, No Strings Attached

by fightlikeagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Lucifer is Gabriel's creepy and mildly psychotic ex who can't resist the chance to needle him a bit when he sees him with a hot new thing. (Spoiler: they all fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hidden Catch, No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt from gunshynonymous was: the weight of a gaze prickling at the back of the neck

Gabriel can feel someone watching him. An uncomfortable heat at the back of his neck, a prickling weight that feels like danger.

"There's a guy staring at you," Sam tells him.

"I know," Gabriel says sharply.

"He's kind of cute," Sam says. "In sort of a stubbly, older guy sort of way."

"Hey," Gabriel says, "don't go making me jealous. We're celebrating your promotion, remember?" Because tonight's supposed to be special, supposed to be about getting stupidly drunk and then going home and having really kinky sex, the kind Sam doesn't usually let him have unless there are extenuating circumstances. Like night upon night of staying way too late at the office finally paying off in the promotion that Gabriel thinks he should have gotten ages ago, if Sam's boss wasn't such a tightwad.

Sam smiles. "He's not as cute as you are," he says, and curls his fingers around Gabriel's tie, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Damn right," Gabriel says. "No one's as cute as me. Cheers," he adds, holding up his shot glass and downing it in one. The alcohol burns going down, a pleasant warmth that spreads through him and takes away the heat at the back of his neck.

And the evening is nice, the way it's supposed to be. He and Sam talk, about work, about philosophy and politics, have the conversations they haven't had a chance to in a while. Occasionally Gabriel starts to tell him all the filthy things he's going to do to Sam once they get home, just to watch his blush deepen and spread, because no one wears a blush quite like his Sammy does.

Until Sam says suddenly, "Hey, the guy's coming over here," and he feels a hand descend on his shoulder.

"Gabriel," a light voice says from behind him, and fuck, he knows that voice.

He turns around quickly, and yeah, it's him. "Oh no, not you," he says, and he can feel Sam's stare.

"You two know each other?" Sam asks, and God, this is the last thing he needs, the last thing he wants. Lucifer's eyes flicker to Sam, and the look of interest in them is enough to make him want to deck the guy.

Lucifer smirks. "Former lovers," he says, before Gabriel can get a word in. Sam's eyes are wide, and fucking _hell_ , he can't believe this is happening, not now.

"It ended badly," he growls, "and clearly I was wrong in thinking I wouldn't need a restraining order."

"There's no need to be nasty," Lucifer says chidingly. "I'm Lucifer," he adds to Sam, holding out a hand.

"Sam," Sam replies, reaching out to shake Lucifer's hand, which is not happening, not on Gabriel's watch, and he knocks the proffered hand away. His hand brushes against Lucifer's, and he freezes. He can feel the amusement in Lucifer's eyes, and he steadfastedly ignores it.

"Do you need something?" he snaps. "Because this was a perfectly lovely evening before you showed up."

He can feel Sam next to him, looking concerned. "Gabriel," he says softly.

"Don't 'Gabriel' me," he says, feeling his hackles rise. "He's an asshole and I don't want him within five feet of you. You stay away from Sam," he adds to Lucifer.

"I'm an adult," Sam says. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me from anyone."

Lucifer looks pleased at that, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "You're _feisty_ ," he says. "I can see why Gabriel likes you. He's never mentioned me, then?"

"No," Sam says, looking curious, and this conversation can't happen, it really can't.

Lucifer looks misty-eyed. "It was like firecrackers," he says, "with too much gunpowder. Every day a new explosion, loud noises and bright colors. So beautiful and dangerous," and his hand's settled itself back on Gabriel's shoulder. It feels wrong, feels like an imposition, the weight of it, but he can't seem to shrug it off. "Everything turned into a screaming match, which always turned into fucking, no matter what room we were in." He looks reminiscent in a way that spells out 'DANGER' in big flashing letters, and Gabriel has to stop this before it gets further, but he feels frozen where he's sitting. "Gabriel fought dirty, but in the end he always let me hold him down and fuck him until he was screaming with it." There's a deep blush spreading across Sam's face, deeper than any of the ones Gabriel's ever managed to bring out in him with all his dirty talk, and Lucifer looks calculating. "I'm curious," he purrs. "Who tops, between the two of you? Is it you, Sam? So tall, I'm sure Gabriel loves that. Or do you let him inside you? He was always so submissive with me, but I imagine you wouldn't mind letting him have the reins."

Sam doesn't say anything, lips parted slightly, still meeting the icy blue of Lucifer's eyes, like he can't quite look away.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lucifer says, smiling pleasantly.

And the truth, not that Gabriel would ever tell Lucifer anything about his sex life now, but the truth is that more often than not, Sam lets Gabriel dominate him, lets Gabriel hold him down and fuck him. Even when Sam's fucking him, which happens often enough, Gabriel's still in control, still calling the shots.

"It's been such a long time," Lucifer murmurs, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and running a hand down his neck. "I miss being inside you. You riding my cock. Don't you ever miss it?"

"Fuck you," Gabriel snaps. "I'm with Sam."

"Oh, I intend to have Sam," Lucifer says smoothly. "I think he'd be amenable to sharing."

Gabriel ventures a glance at Sam, who's looking sort of frozen and helpless, and he has to admit that it's kind of adorable. What's less adorable is his goddamn ex looking at Sam like he wants to eat him up. Lucifer slides a hand up his neck and rests his fingers against Sam's face, makes an appreciative sort of noise, and then pulls him in and kisses him.

There's tongue involved.

It absolutely does not turn him on.

When Lucifer pulls away Sam's breathing shallowly, looking shell-shocked. Lucifer looks inordinately pleased with himself. "Do you still live in our old apartment?" he asks, and Gabriel really shouldn't respond, he should just leave, take Sam with him and pretend this was a really weird nightmare.

He nods.

"Good," he says, and places a hand on each of Sam and Gabriel's waists, steering them toward the door. Which is the sort of thing Gabriel had kind of missed, to be honest; the way Lucifer never asks for permission, just takes what he wants, just assumes it's going to be given to him. Because no one had ever been able to deny him anything. He loves Sam, Sam is good for him, nice and easy and healthy, but sometimes he misses being pinned down and just _taken_.

Lucifer eyes the changes he's made to the apartment with a detached interest, and Gabriel feels the hairs on his neck starting to rise again, because fuck, this is so like him, coming into the apartment that's not his anymore, the apartment that belongs to Sam and Gabriel now, and still being able to walk around like he owns the place. He still remembers where the bedroom is (although they spent little enough time there—more often that not they'd fuck on any available surface, whatever was nearest, the couch, the kitchen floor, the wall of the entranceway).

Sam's still looking lost, like a bewildered puppy, the kind of look that makes Gabriel want to pull him down and just kiss him breathless, but Lucifer gets there first. He undresses Sam carefully, taking pains not to wrinkle his jacket or loosen any of the buttons on his shirt, which is just so considerate of him, considering how many of Gabriel's shirts he'd ruined because he couldn't be bothered to properly unbutton them. Jesus, though, it's disturbingly hot to see Lucifer of all people being this gentle with _Sam_ , and he's swearing and pulling his own shirt over his head with the buttons only half-undone, letting his trousers fall at his feet.

And then Gabriel can't quite help pressing himself up against Lucifer, growling as he tugs the buttons on his shirt open, wondering why the hell this had to happen on a night when they were all wearing overly complicated nice clothes. Lucifer is calm and relaxed, stretching lazily as Gabriel pulls his clothes off, and fuck it, it's like his body has a natural reaction to that fucking smirk, and he can't not tug Lucifer's head down and kiss it off. He protests when Lucifer lifts him up and sets him on the bed, because he's not a fucking pixie, goddamn it, but when Sam climbs on top of him and Lucifer guides his head down to Gabriel's cock, they get lost in a flurry of cursing and praise. He always loves having Sam's mouth on him, it's a beautiful mouth for cocksucking, but this time there's something deliciously obscene about the way Lucifer is watching him moan and writhe and fuck back into Sam's mouth, eyes going dark when Sam takes him particularly deep.

"You two are just beautiful like this," Lucifer murmurs as Gabriel's hips give a helpless little jerk up into Sam's mouth, hands fisting in the sheets. "I don't know which one of you I want to fuck more." He runs an appreciative hand down Sam's back, and Sam shudders and pulls back off Gabriel's cock. "Is there still lube in the bedside table?" he asks, and Gabriel nods helplessly.

Lucifer nudges Sam over, pushes his legs apart, and there's a familiar snick of a bottle opening. Gabriel knows the exact moment when Lucifer's fingers enter Sam, his eyes going wide and all the breath leaving him in a whoosh, his face pressing into Gabriel's hip. It's _stunning_.

Sam's panting and making little mewling noises against Gabriel's hip, and part of him thinks that maybe he should be jealous of how easily Lucifer is able to unravel him, but most of him is just glad to be able to enjoy the show, to watch how absolutely _wanton_ Sam looks. He strokes a hand through Sam's hair, tangling it in the shorter curls at the base of his neck.

Lucifer makes appreciative noises as Sam presses back on his fingers. "You are just perfect, aren't you? Where on earth did Gabriel find you?" he says, "so needy, and you haven't even got my cock in you."

Sam pulls himself together enough to groan, "Why don't you do something about that, then," and Lucifer gives Gabriel a look over Sam's shoulder.

"He's demanding," he says, and Gabriel replies, "You have no idea."

But Lucifer gives in, because everyone always gives in to Sam, especially when he's making such delicious noises. When Lucifer sinks into him, he lets out this shameless moan, right against Gabriel's skin, and the entire picture is just so fucking gorgeous. He's stroking himself in earnest, thinking that he could probably come just from watching this, just watching Lucifer fuck Sam.

They're both utterly _shameless_ , and he wonders at the fact that he can't find it anything but devastatingly hot, the way Sam groans out " _Lucifer_ ," on nearly every thrust. His thumb brushes over the head of his cock and he whimpers, and then Lucifer tips his head up, gives him a particular dark and knowing look, and he can't hold it back, he's coming, the spill of it messy over his stomach.

Lucifer and Sam are still moving above him, and it's just. It's just impossibly perfect. "Fuck," Sam is murmuring, "fuck, please, please, need to come, Jesus, _please_ —"

Sam comes first, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slightly open, and Gabriel can't help but pull him in and kiss him through his release. "You're beautiful," he says against Sam's neck, "you're so, so beautiful." And when Lucifer follows him over, he doesn't even mind that it's someone else coming inside his Sammy.

It's with a sigh that Lucifer pulls out of Sam, bending down to kiss Gabriel, his mouth a hot, familiar heat. "This was a nice reunion," he says softly. "We'll do it again."

And as usual, it's not really a request.


End file.
